


And When the Moon falls Out of the Sky

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: There was a 1 in 20 chance to be born without a soulmate - oftentimes because your destined is younger than you or simply because reincarnations got mixed up.There was a 1 in 400,000 chance you’d die without a soulmate if you weren’t born with one - too many of those numbers were children and teens, almost all of those numbers were childhood sickness or the result of bullying.And there was a 1 in 3 million chance of you being rejected by your soulmate - most of them because one had cheated on the other.And Tobio’s soulmate just rejected him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: One-Shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 37
Kudos: 169





	And When the Moon falls Out of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the big sad while writing this. No, I don't think this ending is happy. In fact, it's a fear I've had since I was young and I've basically gave it to Kageyama for him to live through. Sorry in advance, but tell me how I did please.

Tobio couldn’t understand. What had he done? What hadn’t he paid for in life? Why did this have to happen?

When he opened the door - cautiously, he wasn’t expecting anyone at that very moment - to Tsukishima there, he just kind of paused for a moment. Tsukishima looked tired and annoyed, so Tobio let him in with no question. 

“Hey?”

“Tobio.”

Tobio stopped at that too, he only ever called him Tobio when he was truly furious with him - and it only ever happened once or twice in high school.

Tsukishima sighed, but continued, “listen, I’m only here because you’re stopping me from something. And, before you ask one of your dumb questions, we’re soulmates.”

Kageyama believed he was lucky, if only in that split second, because he had (begrudgingly) admired Tsukishima. Yes, he was good at volleyball, but he was also very intelligent and quick witted - something Kageyama admittedly struggled with to this day. For a moment (or two) in high school, he could find himself completely enamoured with Tsukishima.

“That’s gr-”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

His mouth snapped shut, confused.

“You’re my soulmate, and I hate it.”

Ice flooded his chest, closed up his throat, and pitted in his stomach. His soulmate, hated it? His own soulmate didn’t want him?

Tsukishima pushed forward, “Now, it’s not because you’re a guy. In fact, the person who’s tattoo I can feel crawling up my wrist when I officially reject you is a guy. It’s really that it’s you.”

Tobio wasn’t breathing anymore.

“When I finally figured it out, I was distraught. Not to say you aren’t, in some way, my friend. But, I would hate to spend my life with you.”

Tsukishima waited a moment, and pushed past him to exit the apartment with a “Sorry King” thrown over his shoulder.

Kageyama walked over to the couch, already crying and close to sobbing. He lied down as he began hiccupping.

There was a 1 in 20 chance to be born without a soulmate - oftentimes because your destined is younger than you or simply because reincarnations got mixed up. There was a 1 in 400,000 chance you’d die without a soulmate if you weren’t born with one - too many of those numbers were children and teens, almost all of those numbers were childhood sickness or the result of bullying. And there was a 1 in 3 million chance of you being rejected by your soulmate - most of them because one had cheated on the other.

And Tobio’s soulmate just rejected him.

Then he feels the searing pain and can’t look away from his wrist - it felt like witnessing a disastrous accident in slow motion. The crescent moon and star, simple and sweet, turned into a patch of scarred skin. He could no longer see the thing that kept him comforted the night after his grandfather passed, that settled his anxieties and pushed him to be better after middle school, that he loved to trace in his worst moments.

Not even the shape remained, just an ugly patch of scarred skin. He takes in a ragged, pained breath, and starts sobbing again.

His phone chimes.

He shakily picks it up.

_ HangerKawa: Hey, we're still meeting up later, right? _

He lets out a wet chuckle, remembering the story Iwaizumi san told him that prompted the nickname on his phone.

_ Tobio: No, sorry, I have to cancel at the last minute. _

_ HangerKawa: But whyyyyyyyy. Tobio-Chan I thought you liked me :,( _

_ Tobio: Sorry, I uh _

_ Tobio: I met my soulmate today… _

That was a lie and he knew it. He met his soulmate as a first year student, practically fell in love with him shortly before second year, and just had his hopes, dreams, and motivation ripped out by him only moments ago.

_ HangerKawa: Really?! Woah! What are they like? Do I know them? Who are they? _

_ Tobio: That doesn’t really matter. _

_ Tobio: I don’t have their numbers, but can you tell Kunimi and Kindaichi that they were right about my soulmate? _

_ HangerKawa: THEY KNOW?!?!?! _

_ Tobio: Something like that. Bye Oikawa-San, see you later. _

\----------------------------------

Oikawa felt like it wasn’t quite the end of the conversation, but he let it go to text the two in question. They both agreed to meet up.

At the cafe, they dissolved into the usual “how are you”s and “what’s going on in your life”s. When Oikawa mentioned something about soulmates, Kindaichi perked up, excitedly telling Oikawa their plans for their 10 year anniversary of finding out they were both soulmates, openly recounting when their marks lit up.

Oikawa reminisced on his own experience with his mark, watching as Iwaizumi and him both realized that they love each other - because that’s the only time the marks light up, when they both realize they’re in love.

“Oh!” Oikawa excitedly exclaims, remembering his earlier conversation, “Tobio said he met his soulmate earlier - and that you two knew!”

“What?” Kunimi was thoroughly confused.

“He said you two were right about his soulmate! Sooooo, who is it?”

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at one another, confused. Then it dawned on Kunimi, whipping his head back to Oikawa.

“Oikawa-San, we said his soulmate would never want him.”

“What?”

\----------------------------------

_ It was middle school; more specifically, their last middle school game. Kageyama, try as he might, couldn’t escape his two former friends? Teammates? He didn’t know. _

_ The rest of the team didn’t care about him for sure, glad to not see him, but Kunimi and Kindaichi were still furious at him. _

_ “I bet your soulmate is going to hate you,” Kindaichi spat out. Kunimi made no remark, but clearly agreed. _

_ “They’re going to realize that you’re a self-serving king and reject you!” _

\----------------------------------

Kageyama took a breath. He sobbed all his tears, his eyes no doubt tired and red, his head was fuzzy and in pain from the activity, and his wrist still ached. It was no longer near unbearable pain, but it still ached and felt too new on his skin and in his heart.

Kageyama was tired. He wasn’t going to get his happily ever after that his parents had, that Miwa had, that his grandparents had before they passed at separate ages - he was going to die alone and unloved in a way practically promised to him at birth.

What hurt worse was, when he called Hinata, he gushed how he should join them in celebration. Apparently, Tsukishima dropped his soulmate on their suggestion, to make himself happy. He knew they didn’t mean to do it - or, at this point, he hope it was the case - but it still hurt to admit to him.

_ He let out a sob over the phone. _

_ “Are you alright Kageyama-Kun?” _

_ Kageyama was trying to breathe, stuttering out, “did he ever tell you who his soulmate is?” _

_ He heard the stillness over the phone, knowing Yamaguchi was with him as they mentioned they were preparing for Tsukishima’s return. _

_ “Hm? No? What do you mean.” _

_ Then he heard Yamaguchi, “oh, oh Kageyama. We’re so sorry.” _

_ He started crying again and hung up the phone, turning it off before they could call him back. _

His head was pounding - wait, that was his door. He opened it, three worried faces he didn’t expect standing there.

In turn, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Oikawa felt a twinge in their hearts, Kageyama looked so broken. 

They rushed him with hugs.

\----------------------------------

He’s blaming Oikawa for this. He hadn’t left his house for a couple of weeks, the three constantly back and forth in his apartment, getting groceries, encouraging him to eat and shower, watching him to make sure that he doesn’t “disappear” from their lives.

But Oikawa had to convince him to go out with them to a cafe, a simple environment, typically happy. Now, it hadn’t taken long for Kageyama to break down completely - a record three days of full silence before he told him who his soulmate  _ was _ . 

So, when they all noticed Tsukishima sitting there, a soft smile on his face as he chatted with an unseen face in the corner, they all tensed. But Kageyama just let out a breath, almost expecting the universe to mess with him like this.

So they sat down, got their things and chatted. Kageyama felt at peace almost. Like things were going to be okay.

Then he saw the bright light. His eyes, naturally, looked up to see Tsukishima’s and someone else’s wrist light up.

A crescent moon and a star, the symbol he missed so much, he loved so much, glowing. Something he’d never experience for himself. 

Once it was over, he felt numb all over again, looked up, and locked eyes with Tsukishima for the first time in weeks.

Swallowing down tears, he looked down, looked back up and gave a small, sad smile. Then he mouthed,  _ I’m happy for you _ . He walked home with the trio, all of them apologizing as they got his door.

He turned around, tears never stopping their streams down his face, and said, “you didn’t know it would happen. A part of me wishes I could blame you, but I can’t. Now, if you all want to eagerly say your sorry, or repay me in some way, can we watch a movie?”

The three were startled.

Kageyama spoke up, “I know I may not have a soulmate, chances say I’ll never get one. But I know you guys care - else, you wouldn’t have helped me. And, while I’m happy that the one person who I fell in love with is happy, I think you can figure that I’m sad it’s not me.”

All five - Oikawa texted Iwaizumi to join them, trusted by Kageyama and brought buckets of ice cream and horrible snacks for their movie night - cuddled on the couch together.

And, while Kageyama felt incredibly warm - athletic bodies like theirs gave off crazy heat sometimes - his chest still felt encased in ice. He fell asleep with four worried pairs of eyes on him.

His phone, silent and unnoticed by everyone, was sent a message.

_ Stingyshima: I’m sorry King, but thank you. _

_ Stingyshima: (Photo Attached) _

_ Stingyshima: Kuroo is sorry too. _

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?


End file.
